The present invention relates to a position adjusting means for a back of a stroller, which is small in size, and substantially hidden in the frame of the stroller so that the dimensions of the stroller won""t increase, and the stroller won""t look less pleasant with the position adjusting means.
Most strollers available in the market are not provided with means for adjusting the position of the backs so little children can only sit in the strollers. These conventional strollers are neither comfortable nor suitable for babies because babies are too little to sit. Anyway, it is impossible for little children to lie down to sleep in the stroller when they want to.
Some strollers are provided with means for adjusting the position of the backs, however, the adjusting means take up too much space, and some parts show, increasing the dimensions of the strollers, and making the strollers look less pleasant.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a position adjusting means to the back of a stroller, which is compact, and substantially hidden to not affect the appearance of the stroller for the worse.
The position adjusting means of the present invention includes an engaging rod, a controlling slide member and a positioning block.
The positioning block is fixedly connected to one of the handle support rods of the stroller, and has an opening defined by two lateral walls, and several engaging protrusions therein. The engaging protrusion each has a positioning gap formed adjacent to it.
The engaging rod is movably received in a lower tube portion of the frame of the back, and is connected to the controlling slide member movable along an outer side of the lower tube portion. A pivotal rod is connected to the positioning block and the lower tube portion, and is passed through an elongated hole of the engaging rod to pivot the back frame on the positioning block.
The engaging rod is biased outwardly of the lower tube portion by a spring for an engaging lower end thereof to engage one of the engaging protrusions to fix the back frame in position. The controlling slide member is pushed to move the engaging rod inwardly of the lower tube portion for the engaging lower end to disengage the engaging protrusions of the positioning block, permitting the back frame to pivot on the pivotal rod for adjustment of position.
As can be seen, the engaging protrusions of the positioning block are substantially hidden between the lateral walls. And, the controlling slide member and the engaging rod don""t increase the dimensions of the stroller.